The present invention relates to a new and distinct plant of Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Tropical Lemonade’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated as a branch mutation from offspring located at Terra Nova Nurseries in Canby, Oreg. and reproduced in tissue culture where further selections were made. This selection was made for its red-orange flowers.